Coincés
by Taahoma
Summary: OneShot. Le groupe se retrouve dans le pétrin après plusieurs jours d'affilés de chasse et de campement.


**Auteur :** **Taahoma**

 **Fandom :** Final Fantasy XV

 **Genre :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire entre tranche de vie et un peu drame parce que c'est pas tout rose… hum.

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer :** Bien entendu tout ce petit monde n'est pas à moi.

 **Note :** Cette histoire est pour répondre à un défi lancé entre moi et Zafyra's (qui a servi de bêta lectrice, du coup gros merci à elle). Nous avions une limite de 1000 mots sur le thème « Coincés » et 5 autres mots aléatoires à placer. Je vous laisse la liste en fin pour ne pas gâcher la lecture. J'espère que vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **Coincés**

Soupir, souffle court, désespoir et damnation. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel pour aller se loger derrière les montagnes. Encore une heure ou deux et il ferait nuit. En temps normal, cela ne dérangerait pas le groupe de jeunes hommes puisqu'il leur suffirait de conduire jusqu'au plus proche poste avancé mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas possible. Des impacts de missiles faisaient de la route un véritable gruyère impraticable et ce n'était pas la voiture qui leur permettrait d'aller plus loin : l'Empire avait réussi à les débusquer, un gigantesque vaisseau les surplombant en quelques secondes, et un groupe d'une dizaine de robots électriques en était descendu pour tenter de les arrêter. Le combat avait été rude et chacun des quatre jeunes hommes du groupe en étaient ressorti avec des blessures et la voiture gravement endommagée. Ignis était le plus touché. Le conseiller du Prince avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse et était incapable de marcher. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient quelques bandages pour arrêter le saignement mais sans plus de potions ou de désinfectant, ils n'arriveraient pas à empêcher le pire.

En plus de cela, la nuit arrivait. Lorsque le soleil n'était plus, les démons sortaient et attaquaient tout ce qui était à portée. Ces derniers temps, ces monstres devenaient de plus en plus violents et ne semblaient plus reconnaître leurs propres alliés. Le petit groupe avait été témoin de plusieurs horribles affrontements qui tournaient en véritables carnages. Ils ne sentaient plus à l'abri même dans leur campement, souvent monté dans des endroits pourtant sécurisés.

Ils avaient décidé de retourner en ville, après plusieurs nuits à l'extérieur et voilà ce qui était arrivé ! Ils étaient fatigués de leur chasse aux monstres, fatigués de la pluie et du froid. Ils voulaient tous un bon bain chaud et de la lumière qui n'était pas du feu tremblotant.

Mais la voiture était épave, leurs téléphones, hors service et Ignis blessé.

"On n'a pas le choix," soupira Gladio en se relevant. Il venait de finir de panser l'homme aux lunettes. "Il faudra faire un camp ce soir encore."

Prompto émit une petite plainte et Noctis leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là n'en pouvaient plus de la belle étoile.

"Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Prompto, prend soin d'Ignis pendant que je vais chercher un coin sûr pour la nuit. Noct, avec moi."

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient réussi à trouver l'endroit idéal pour passer la nuit sans craindre les démons. Ils étaient à côté d'un étang au pied de la montagne la plus proche, cachés parmi les arbres et en hauteur. Ici, ils ne pourraient ni être vus de l'Empire, ni des démons. La tente était montée et pendant que Gladio préparait les flasques de magie pour les avoir à portée de main et allumait le feu, Noctis et Prompto avaient été chargés de récolter des fruits et quelques roseaux environnants pour leur repas du soir (Ignis prétendait que la soupe de racine de roseau était facile à faire et de toute façon, toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient dans la voiture avait été contaminée pendant l'attaque).

"C'est vraiment pas de chance..." Prompto s'arrêta devant le lac et jaugea l'eau, ne voulant pas vraiment y mettre les pieds. Elle semblait trop froide et pas très propre selon lui. "Parce que nos téléphones n'ont plus de batterie, on peut même pas appeler Cidony pour faire le remorquage de la voiture..."

"Je sais pas si tu es le plus triste pour la Regalia ou pour ne pas pouvoir voir Cidony," plaisanta Noctis. Apparemment, son ami d'enfance avait eu un coup de cœur pour la jolie mécanicienne de Hammerhead. C'était devenu un jeu de le taquiner à ce propos.

"Je-Je parle de la voiture bien sûr !" répondit le blond en rougissant.

Ils effectuèrent leur récolte rapidement, tirant sur les plants de roseau pour les détacher du fond du lac. Ils revinrent les bras chargés au camp et comprirent au regard de Gladio que l'état d'Ignis ne s'améliorait pas. D'après lui, la fièvre qui venait de se déclencher chez leur ami ne retomberait pas avant un moment. Il décida de partir chercher plus d'eau potable avant que la nuit ne soit définitivement là. Dans quelques minutes, les démons commenceraient à pointer leur nez.

"J'espère qu'Ignis ira vite mieux..." Prompto porta son regard sur la tente et s'assit à côté de Noctis qui remuait leur semblant de soupe. Il aidait de temps en temps leur cuisinier à préparer le petit déjeuner en coupant les légumes ou mélangeant le pot-au-feu. Il regrettait maintenant un peu de toujours laisser Ignis tout faire. Il avait faim.

"On bougera dès l'aube demain. On ira chercher les chokobos et on le transportera en lieu sûr."

Au loin, ils entendirent soudainement des bruits d'explosions. Le sol trembla légèrement et des arbres craquèrent. Cela venait de la direction que Gladio avait prise.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..."

Ils restèrent immobiles, scrutant les alentours. Gladio avait dû rencontrer des ennuis mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir du camp en laissant Ignis sans protection. Et l'un deux ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner et scinder leur petit groupe encore plus. Gladio était assez fort pour se défendre tout seul. L'homme était rodé et sa spécialité était de survivre dans la nature et il n'était pas surnommé le Bouclier du Roi pour rien. Néanmoins, ce silence était oppressant et les deux amis pouvaient sentir des perles de sueur froide leur glisser le long du dos.

"Tiens tiens, j'ai retrouvé le reste de la bande. C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez."

Cette voix langoureuse était reconnaissable entre mille et elle envoya des frissons électriques chez Noctis qui se tourna pour faire face au pion de l'Empire. Ardyn s'était déjà téléporté devant lui comme à son habitude, son bras sur les épaules de Prompto qui étouffa un cri de surprise.

"J'ai appris pour votre ami à lunettes. Et je viens vous offrir mon aide."

"Nous prendre en otage, tu veux dire." Noctis était sur ses gardes, prêt à invoquer son arme à n'importe quel geste brusque.

"Non non non."

Un navire descendait doucement non loin d'eux, les portes arrières s'ouvrant doucement. Ils pouvaient voir les soldats Magitek autour de Gladio, armes à la main. Noctis n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter l'aide de cet homme. Un dernier regard à Prompto qui acquiesça et le Prince se redressa.

"Très bien."

Ils avaient été coincés.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et je n'ai pas beaucoup lu de fanfiction déjà écrite dessus… j'attends d'avoir fini le jeu à 100%. Disons qu'il me reste la quête probablement finale mais que je dois lvl up pour y arriver…

BREF, désolée du coup s'il y a des problèmes de caractère de personnage. Vous êtes même libres de et invités à me les pointer du doigt pour que je m'améliore.

Les mots à placer dans cette histoire étaient les suivants : horrible, roseau, remorquage, perle et électrique.

Et pour rappel, je vous laisse aller voir la publication de Zafyra's sur le fandom de One Piece : s/12752595/1/


End file.
